nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards/soundtrack
These are the soundtracks for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Hoshi no Kirby 64 Original Soundtrack Hoshi no Kirby 64 Original Soundtrack is a soundtrack for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards released on April 26th 2000 only in Japan. Track List # Opening # File Select # Your Quest Revealed # Training # World Map # Pop Star Select # Pop Star # Room Guarder # Whaa!?\ # I'll Go Too # Quiet Forest # Eek!? # Mix Me In Too # Whoa!? # Battle Among Friends: Waddle Dee '' # ''Battle Among Friends: Adeline # Battle Among Friends: King Dedede # I'll Come Along With You # Boss # Alright On To The Next # Rock Star Select # Rock Star '' # ''Ruins '' # ''Inside the Ruins # I'm Hungry # Aqua Star Select # Aqua Star # Mountain Stream # Beach's Backyard # Neo Star Select # Neo Star # Major Specialization # Shiver Star Select # Shiver Star # Above the Clouds # Factory Inspection # Overnight Detective # Ripple Star Select # Ripple Star # Ripple Star Catacombs # Miracle Matter # Bye Bye # Game Over # Gourmet Race # Taking Battle # Falling Fight # Dark Star # Final Battle # 02 Battle '' # ''The End~ Staff Part 1 # The End~ Staff Part 2 # Bonus # Mini Game Select # Mini Game Victory # Friends {Beta} # Friends 2 {Beta} # Friends 3 {Beta} # Enemy Card Index # Dance # Dance 2 # Invincible # Life Lost Soundtrack Listing The official soundtrack only has 39 songs # Opening composed by Hirokazu Ando # Training composed by Jun Ishikawa # World Map composed by Jun Ishikawa # Pop Star composed by Jun Ishikawa # Room Guarder composed by Jun Ishikawa # Whaa!? ''composed by Hirokazu Ando # ''I'll Go Too ''composed by Hirokazu Ando # ''Quiet Forest '' composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''Eek!? composed by Hirokazu Ando # Mix Me In Too composed by Hirokazu Ando # Whoa!? composed by Hirokazu Ando # Battle Against Comrades ''composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''I'll Come Along With You ''composed by Hirokazu Ando # ''Boss ''composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''Alright On To The Next ''composed by Hirokazu Ando # ''Rock Star ''composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''Ruins ''composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''Inside the Ruins composed by Jun Ishikawa # I'm Starving ''composed by Hirokazu Ando # ''Aqua Star ''composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''Down the Mountain Stream composed by Jun Ishikawa # Idiot of the Sea composed by Hirokazu Ando # Neo Star ''composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''Big Eruption composed by Hirokazu Ando # Shiver Star composed by Jun Ishikawa # Above the Clouds composed by Hirokazu Ando # Factory Tour composed by Jun Ishikawa # Overnight Detective composed by Hirokazu Ando # Ripple Star composed by Jun Ishikawa # Bye-Bye ''composed by Hirokazu Ando # ''Game Over composed by Jun Ishikawa # Gourmet Race composed by Jun Ishikawa # Taking Battle composed by Jun Ishikawa # Falling Fight composed by Jun Ishikawa # Final Battle ''composed by Hirokazu Ando # ''02 Battle ''composed by Jun Ishikawa # ''Grand Finale ~Staff composed by Hirokazu Ando # Club Mix: In the Field arranged by Shinji Yoshimura # Club Mix: The Bosses arranged by Shinji Yoshimura Category:Kirby soundtracks Category:Soundtracks